


Господи, включите свет

by north_venice



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Флойд её ненавидит. Их двоих, если уж на то пошло, но Айви, может быть, чуть меньше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Господи, включите свет

Когда он сталкивается с Памелой Айсли впервые — лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза; он выходит на кухню квартиры Харли в одних штанах, а она сидит за её столом, вальяжно, по-хозяйски так, закинув на него ноги, и на ней тоже одна только рубашка и его ( _его_ ) виски в стакане рядом, — когда Флойд сталкивается с Айви впервые, он хочет её убить.

Он хочет сказать ей: _какого чёрта ты тут забыла_. Он хочет сказать ей: _выметайся, блять, отсюда, и нахер вали к своим цветам, здесь тебе делать нечего_ , но у неё на лице это понимающее выражение и губы чуть искривлены в усмешке, и она кивает ему на стакан виски, даже не думая садиться прямо, а он — сам для себя неожиданно — только бросает ей «накинь что-нибудь» и возвращается обратно в спальню. 

Он, если в общем, не подписывался на всё это. Он не собирался иметь дело с любовницей своей любовницы. Он, уж конечно, не собирался с ней разговаривать, но вот они — пьют вдвоём виски, и Айви морщится и честно говорит, что её от него тошнит и хуже этой дряни ничего быть не может, и он усмехается, хотя на самом деле, в общем-то, тоже так считает. 

Флойд её ненавидит. Их двоих, если уж на то пошло, но Айви, может быть, чуть меньше.

Айви накручивает свои рыжие пряди на пальцы и откидывает волосы назад, и этот жест кажется таким картонным, что Флойда, может, стошнило бы при других обстоятельствах, но он знает: Айсли не из тех, кто будет производить впечатление. Не на него уж точно.

Единственный человек, двигающий их двоих вперёд, спит сейчас в соседней комнате, так что они говорят полушёпотом и смеются глухо, даже если точно знают, что она не проснётся.

Она говорит ему, склонив голову к плечу и чуть прищурившись:

— Наша с тобой проблема, Флойд, в том, что ни ко мне, ни к тебе она на самом деле не привязана.

Наша проблема, Айви, в том, что на наших похоронах она наденет своё любимое чёрное платье, в котором ей очень нравится крутиться перед зеркалом (она проводит руками по талии и бёдрам, убеждаясь, что ткань сидит идеально, и поправляет юбку, и кричит ему: «эй, Лоутон, а когда ты собираешься умереть в следующий раз?»), и будет очень долго и навзрыд рыдать, размазывая тушь по щекам, и трястись у могилы в слезах, словно (не словно) ненормальная, но, на самом деле, никто из нас двоих её не держит.

— Наша проблема, Лоутон, выбросила её. В помойку. Избавилась, как от мусора, которым она, в общем, и является.

Наша проблема. _«Наша»._

Флойду нравится, как это звучит. Он говорит: _за это надо бы выпить, но у меня больше нет алкоголя_ , а Айви усмехается и машет рукой, мол, чёрт с ней, с выпивкой. 

Айви говорит ему в следующий раз, когда Харли запирается в душе и поёт оттуда что-то про «лучший день в моей жизни», и Флойду очень хочется вынести эту дверь к хренам и вырубить её, потому что, серьёзно, сколько можно, так вот, Айви, развалившаяся на диване с книгой в руке и собранными в хвост ярко-рыжими волосами, Айви, задумчиво перелистывающая страницы и не отрывающая взгляда от текста, Айви, совершенно равнодушная к его появлению в этой квартире, говорит ему:

— Есть пара условий.  
— Не знал, что для таких игр существуют правила.  
— Существуют. Просто их устанавливаю я, а не она.  
— Решаешь за неё?  
— Решаю для неё.  
— Одно и то же.  
— Здесь на крыше настоящий сад, Лоутон. Не испытывай моё терпение.

И он смеётся, а у неё дёргаются уголки губ, а потом вопли из душа замолкают, и он уже не слышит шума воды, а это значит, что на милую беседу по душам у них остаётся минуты четыре — Харли не нравится возиться перед зеркалом в одиночестве, если есть кто-то, кто может смотреть на неё. Он думает, что для их светской беседы не хватает только чая, и спрашивает, переключая каналы один за другим и не задерживаясь ни на одном дольше пары секунд:

— Итак, кто вы? Как это называется, когда ты трахаешься только с ней, а потом пьёшь виски с парнем, вылезшим из её постели? Для этого есть медицинский термин?

Они не говорят об этом. Они за пределами этой квартиры вообще не говорят, разве что избивают иногда друг друга до полусмерти, но это скорее случайно и по работе. Ничего личного.

Всё их личное должно оставаться здесь. В этих метрах, ограждённых бетонными стенами с ужасными обоями. Всё их «личное» — это одна дура с цветными волосами, сейчас занятая отдиранием остатков пудры от щёк — этот её якобы естественный цвет кожи Флойда страшно бесит. Айви, впрочем, тоже, но она говорит, что это выглядит смешно. Это вообще забавно, говорит она, что самая ненормальная из них троих является единственной, кто нормальной притворяется время от времени.

Флойд не видит в этом ничего смешного.

— Она полигамна, Лоутон. Ты этого не изменишь. Я этого не изменю. И мы оба знаем, что она всех делит на него и на нас.  
— И тебя это не бесит?  
— Иногда я хочу свернуть тебе шею. Его я мечтаю убить каждое мгновение, что нахожусь рядом с ней. Но он нужен ей, понимаешь? Больше, чем я, чем ты, чем кто-либо ещё. А теперь заткнись, я не хочу разжёвывать тебе очевидное.

Она замолкает, и Дэдшот слышит невысказанное: если встанет выбор, не-их сумасшедшая девочка даже сомневаться не будет. Ни мгновения. Будет плакать, кричать и винить себя потом, и бить кулаками стены, но выбор будет до тошноты ожидаем.

Потому что выбора для неё, в сущности, никакого нет.

Айви сказала: она как заблудившая собака, которая кормится с рук и таскается за каждым встречным, и привыкнет даже, и — может быть — полюбит, привяжется, что угодно, но стоит ему позвать — она вернётся.

Такие всегда возвращаются. 

Она знает. Сама такая же. 

Проблема в том, что он из тех, кто подобных собак отстреливает: пуля в череп — и чтобы не мучилась и не скулила, избитая, под забором.

— Пусть всё остаётся так, как есть. Не пытайся сломать её и сделать что-то новое. Это так не работает. Поверь мне, я биолог, я знаю.

Он хочет спросить, какое грёбаное отношение всё это имеет к биологии, но дверь в ванную открывается нараспашку и Харли наскакивает на него сзади ещё до того, как он успевает обернуться, и эти её мертво-бледные руки снова обвивают его шею, пока она прижимается к нему сзади — кажется, она в полотенце, но чёрт вообще знает эту ненормальную, — и прикладывает бритву к его горлу.

Памела говорит, не отрывая взгляда от книги; она только закидывает ногу на ногу и лениво переворачивает странницу, и Флойд думает, что для чокнутой биотеррористки она бы, может быть, была бы даже ничего, если бы не была настолько лесбиянкой, так вот, Памела говорит своим ничего не выражающим (в его присутствии она вообще ничего не выражает) голосом:

— Солнышко, верни эту штуку на место и ложись уже спать. Мы скоро подойдём.

Если это — семейная жизнь в понимании двух сумасшедших девиц из Аркхема, то у них, думает Флойд, однозначные такие проблемы.

Они как будто все стоят втроём на сцене, застрявшие где-то между антрактом и вторым (третьим, четвёртым) актом, и кто-то забыл включить свет, так что вот они, застряли тут в одной позе, в одном времени, на одной сцене, и он чувствует эту статичность, чувствует это _ничего_ , когда Харли, когда эта чокнутая снова целует его, повалив на кровать и усевшись ему на бёдра, когда она цепляется своими белыми-белыми пальцами за его футболку, но не тянет вверх, потому что Айви всё ещё сидит на краю, забравшись с ногами и сев по-турецки, и заплетает её волосы, и когда её пряди щекочут ему шею, Флойд думает, что красный с чёрным, в общем, сочетается на самом деле не так уж и плохо.

Вот они. Они застряли. Им нужна помощь — он читает это у Айви во взгляде, в том, как она гладит уснувшую у неё на коленях Харли по волосам, пока он снова переводит запасы алкоголя в этой — чёрт бы её побрал — квартире, и если бы доктор Харлин Квинзель всё ещё была здесь, она бы сочувственно поджала губы и, может быть, нахмурилась.

Доктора Харлин Квинзель здесь нет, так что им приходится как-то вдвоём справляться.

Он спрашивает у неё, падая в кресло рядом и едва не проливая виски на выцветший — когда-то красный — ковёр:

— Думаешь, она его на самом деле любит?  
— Думаешь, наркоманы на самом деле тащатся по героину из светлых чувств?

В тот момент, когда Харли царапает ногтями обивку дивана за пару тысяч в магазине, а Айви кричит на продавца за то, что они убили лимон на подоконнике, Лоутон понимает: всё пошло просто охуительно не так. Чего он понять не может, так это в какой именно момент.

Ты просто идёшь, идёшь и спотыкаешься, говорит Памела, зажимая ему рот рукой, чтобы Харли не проснулась. Говорит, натягивая на голое тело его рубашку, словно это её собственность, и Флойд — это странно — ничего больше не ощущает по этому поводу. Айви стала предметом интерьера; Айви теперь как комнатное растение, как тот лимон на подоконнике, который забывают поливать, но который упорно продолжает расти — или упорно не хочет вянуть, он не знает, какой из двух этих вариантов приемлем.

Ублюдские лимоны.

Поначалу он хотел, может быть, придушить её — может быть, пробить ей череп сзади чем-нибудь тяжёлым или пустить пулю в её рыжую голову, а сейчас он даже не ревнует, — это, в общем, кажется глупым. Как ревновать кого-то к собаке или хобби.

Проблема в том, что оба они здесь что-то типа хобби. Просто дожидаются, пока про них забудут.

Типа как фарфоровые котята на полке. Айви уже начинает покрываться слоем пыли.

— Она не твоя, Лоутон. Она не моя даже. Она никогда не была моей, она всегда, всегда будет его, — Айви шепчет быстро-быстро-быстро, почему-то немного задыхаясь, и она всё ещё в его футболке, которая висит на ней мешком, и у неё губы красные от поцелуев, и она говорит это ему совершенно спонтанно, выбравшись из комнаты на полминуты: — Но я люблю её, понимаешь?

Ненормальные. Они тут все — поголовно — ненормальные. 

Он кивает ей, мол, только ебитесь потише, пожалуйста, я ещё хотел выспаться сегодня, и прежде, чем она скрывается за дверью (снова), она сжимает пальцами его плечо.

Хлопая входной дверью в последний — он надеется — раз, Флойд думает, что да. Он понимает.


End file.
